The Next Creator: Year 1!
by LordWilliam-52.N.L.A
Summary: OC / Dean and Sam three way romance/General mixture of all genres. God has abandoned the earth he was created to protect. Something with unknown power has entered the earth's atmosphere causing a catastrophic earth quake. Sam and Dean are sent by Joshua who was sent by God to destroy the new threat. What happens when the Winchester's realize there is no threat but Sanctuary?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything having to relate to Supernatural but everything else is my creation. Please read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 1: Year 1!

"How can God not care anymore?" Castiel said sitting on the hotel bed pouting in disbelief. Sam and Dean continued to pack there things wondering as well.

"Why did God stop caring about the world?" Sam said packing his clothes into his duffle.

Castiel stood and faced the door.

"I believed in you, you son of a-" Castiel paused for a moment then turned to Dean. Castiel reached into his pocket and tossed Dean his necklace back.

"Here I don't need it anymore… it's worthless." Castiel looked disappointed and turned away from Sam and Dean.

"Cas wait-" But before Sam could finish speaking Castiel was gone with the sound of fluttering wings. "We'll find another way!" Sam said walking past Dean throwing a small bag to the bed. "We can still stop all this Dean."

Dean took a quick glance at Sam "How?"

Sam faced Dean.

"I don't know, but we'll find it, you and me, we'll find it."

Dean looked at Sam for a moment then began to walk towards the door then stopped and dropped the necklace Sam gave him into the garbage then continued out the door. Sam watched and his face went sad. Sam walked towards the door and looked at the necklace in the trash. Sam looked at Dean who was putting things in the trunk Sam quickly knelt down and snatched the necklace out of the trash and hid it in his pocket before Dean could look over at Sam, then sat in the driver's seat.

Sam looked back at the motel room before turning out the light then closing the door after him.

* * *

Sam and Dean were driving down another road with absolute silence between them. Dean looked to Sam who looked to be deep in thought; Dean looked back out through the windshield. Sam looked to Dean then suddenly the sky went dark like it was midnight when it was mid day a few moments ago Dean slowed down and looked at his watch they both looked at each other confused. Dean stopped in the middle of the road then got out of the car Sam fallowed Sam and Dean looked around for anything that might explain this sudden dilemma.

Suddenly a big bright light shout from space into the earth's atmosphere slamming into the earth causing the earth to start shaking like an earth quake. The Beam of light looked to be hundreds of miles away from them the road they were on began to shake the trees around them began to break and fall and topple onto the ground Sam and Dean watched in awe wondering what that could be. The road began to crack and crumble it was hard for them to stand straight Sam held onto the Impala, Dean fell to the ground holding himself in place so as not to move and cause himself to get hurt. The beam of light began to disappear fading away with the quake, the tree's and ground slowly began to go back to being still till just the wind was moving the tree's. Dean stood and looked around at the damage stunned at not knowing what just happened Dean turned to face the Impala and Sam who had the same expression on his face as he did Car alarms were bleeping on and off in the far distance then empty silence filled the air.

"What was that?" Dean said walking back to the Impala.

Sam shrugged leaning against the car for support.

"Sam, Dean I thought I would find you here!" A voice said from the front hood of the car.

Sam and Dean both jumped from the shock of seeing a black man standing in front of the Impala.

"Joshua?!" Sam said walking out from behind the car door.

The sky began to get brighter and the sun began to shine again showing a clear image of Joshua standing in front of the car.

"What was that?" Dean demanded walking towards Joshua.

"I'm not sure what that was. God sent me to tell you to find out."

Joshua said looking around at the damage the earth quake made to the earth.

"Why can't he do it?" Dean snapped back "Wasn't it just yesterday he told us to back off and leave him be that the world wasn't his problem anymore?"

"He told me to tell you this is the last thing he'll ask of you, he wants you to find the problem and take care of it." Joshua said before disappearing with the sound of fluttering wings.

"Well that was pleasant." Dean scowled.

"How do we even know where to go?" Sam said aloud.

Dean looked to Sam.

"We're going to Bobby's!"

Dean said sitting into the car, Sam fallowed and they drove off trying to avoid the huge cracks and tree's lying in the road.

* * *

"Sammy wake up were at Bobby's!" Sam woke up to find himself in the impala in Bobby's drive way. Sam grunted before opening the car door and stepping out onto the gravel lane way. They both stretched from the long drive and walked towards the house walking in threw the front door.

"Hey Bobby were here!" Dean said walking down the hall leaving Sam to close the door.

"Yeah I'm in the study!" Sam and Dean made their way to the study were Bobby was sitting in his wheel chair at his desk with a stack of books and some news paper sitting in front of him.

"You igits couldn't be here a day earlier? I have been getting calls from hunters all over the country even from Canada." Bobby said handing them a newspaper. Dean looked at it reading the headlines 9.0 earthquakes all over the world no causalities.

"Traffic was terrible for the last 2 days." Sam said.

"Holy shit! Look at this head line!" Dean said handing Sam the paper.

"How's that even possible?" Sam asked looking at Bobby.

"I don't know but ever since that weird light and the earthquake the news has been getting more and more interesting by the day." Bobby said coming out from behind his desk in front of Sam and Dean.

"Malcom from Toronto Ontario Canada called me yesterday there has been a sudden drop in demon activity for miles, not a supernatural thing in sight ever since that beam of light hit the earth in that area." Bobby said looking worried.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Sam said with a confused look on his face.

"I wish to god it was, but instead of bad supernatural things happening good miracles have been showing up all over the province of Ontario. Malcom was questioning a demon at the time of the earthquake when the demon began to panic and scream and then it just suddenly burned out of its host and dissolved into nothing without an exorcism. He has been getting calls all over Ontario with the same reports, ghost suddenly moving on without being salted and burned, poltergeist's suddenly gone from where they were haunting, werewolves curses suddenly disappearing leaving the person alive and well with no memory of what happened, vampires being burned alive in a dark room, Windigo's and roogaroo's Banshee's, Black dogs, zombies suddenly die in front of hunters, Witches magic suddenly stop working. Every kind of demon, monster and ghost just dies or disappears from sight with no explanation at all." Bobby said looking for an answer.

Sam and Dean looked at Bobby in disbelief.

"What is happening?" Dean said walking to the couch to sit down. "First Joshua and now this?"

"If god sent Joshua directly to you it must be important, you both should go to Toronto meet up with Malcom and try and find whatever this creature could be and find out what it wants." Bobby said.

"I'll take you to Toronto in the Impala." A familiar voice said in the kitchen, suddenly Castiel walked into the room.

"Cas Do you know what it is?" Sam said turning to the angel.

"No I don't but it's something I have never felt before the power is overwhelming it's a potential threat." Castiel said with his expressionless face.

"Yeah I wanna see what could be making all these things happen." Dean said standing to his feet and heading to the door.

Sam thought for a moment and walked after Dean fallowed by Castiel.

Sam, Castiel and Dean got into the Impala. Castiel touched the seat of the car and suddenly they were gone from Bobby's drive way and sitting in front of a big house. "Whoa!" Dean said touching his head dizzy from the trip.

Sam shook his head holding onto the dash board to ground himself, "That was crazy."

"Sorry about that you'll feel disoriented for a few minutes, this is where Malcom lives I will meet you later I have business to take care of." Castiel said before disappearing from the back seat without another word.

Dean and Sam stepped out of the Impala and walked up to the door but before they could knock the door swung open.

"Whoa! Sam, Dean I wasn't expecting you to get here for another few day's… How did you get here so quick?" Malcom asked standing before Sam and Dean.

"Angel power!" Dean said smiling a sinister smile.

"Angel power? Man I need one of those."

Sam rolled his eyes looking at a middle aged man with black short curly hair and a noticeable mustache on his upper lip; he had dark blue eyes that had mystery behind them. Malcom was wearing a red dress shirt and a black long trench coat that reached to the black boots he was wearing, he wore black jeans and had a black cow boy hat with a red ribbon around the rim held in his hand about to be placed on his head as he welcomed Sam and Dean in.

"So where did this light hit the earth?"

Sam asked walking into the house with Malcom and Dean.

"About 2 and a half hours from us in a small town called Swintin park. You'll have to go by your selves I have to fly to B.C. and see a friend." Malcom said handing them a map of the area of that small town.

Dean looked at Sam, "Well I guess we should go then." Dean shrugged and began to walk out the door.

"Oh and boy's be careful." Malcom said fallowing them out and getting into a red truck.

Sam nodded his head before getting into the Impala. Dean sat in the driver's seat and turned on the engine and drove out of the drive way turning left.

* * *

The sun was setting as Dean drove through Hopeville. The sun was making really pretty colours in the sky pinks and blues, oranges and reds lit up the almost night time sky, the stars were beginning to shine and the full moon was rising in the sky.

"Turn left on 26." Sam said scanning the map.

Dean turned down a foggy road driving slow so as not to drive off the road.

"A small town should be coming up just over that hill that's where it says to go." Sam said folding the map.

"What's that?" Dean asked looking through the windshield.

The sky was dark the sun's presence gone from the sky, along the tree lining all around them little colourful lights floated around like eyes watching the world.

Sam looked out his window studying the orbs of light.

"I, I don't know what those are!"

Suddenly the fog cleared like it was never there the impala passed a sign that read Swintin Park. The town was small like 12 houses at the most.

"So what are we looking for?" Sam asked looking around at the dim houses.

"How about that mother?" Dean replied stopping at the crossroads mouth dropped open in awe staring out the front of the wind shield.

Sam looked at Dean then out the windshield and made the same expression.

Across a farmer's field was a big house and surrounding it was a circle of pure light or energy. A wall of swirling light surrounded the property of the house the light looked to go into outer space a never ending dim light shooting into the sky.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Dean said slowly stepping on the gas moving further in front of the house.

"I have never seen anything like it; it might be a protection spell of some sort but none I've ever heard of." Sam said watching the light swirl with life.

Dean drove directly in front of the drive way of the house.

"What now?" Dean asked looking for a way in.

Sam looked on the other side of the road.

"Hey Dean!" Sam said Tapping on Dean's shoulder getting his attention then pointing across the road at a vacant house for sale.

"Sweet!" Dean smiled backing up a bit to turn into the drive way of the unoccupied house.

Dean drove into the drive way behind the garage hiding the car from anyone's eyes other than his own. Sam and Dean walked up to the house with their bag's and opened the front door looking back at Sam.

"Canadian's don't even lock there door's, How cool is that?" Dean said walking into the front door walking into an empty room. Sam dropped his stuff and walked around to the deck on the side just staring at the wall of pure light. Soon after Dean walked out and leaned against the railing beside Sam.

"What's on your mind?" Dean asked.

"Whatever is in that house must be pretty powerful." Sam said unsure if it's evil and why God wants it gone so badly, after all it wiped out every evil thing in the whole province without showing up to take the creatures out.

"Ya that's why we have to get rid of it." Dean said looking up at the stars in the sky.

"We don't even know what it wants, how do we even know its evil or even wants to harm earth?" Sam protested,

"God wants us to get rid of it so it must be evil." Dean replied.

* * *

The wall of light flickered and a small but big ball of light formed and flew into the middle of the road. It hovered for a moment then it fell onto the road shattering like broken glass then the shards of broken light shout into different directions faster than sound could travel.

Lights began to shoot into the sky. One of the shards began to move towards Sam and Dean but slower than the others it traveled along the ground until it reached the steps of the deck fallowing the wood, it ran across the wood and stopped directly in front of Dean then began to float into the air and split into too small orbs of light and one shout into Sam and one into Dean suddenly Every cut and scare on both of them began to heal and disappear like they never existed. Suddenly the light left their bodies and ran along the ground again stopping in the middle of the property and exploded the light shout to the edge of the property and formed a circle around the house and land, the light around the land shout into the sky like the rest around them then faded away along with the first one they saw around the big house on the other side of the road.

"What the hell was that?" Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean surprised.

"Ya that's evil." Sam said sarcastically.

Dean looked at the scar on his arm that he got from a hunt a couple weeks back it had completely healed.

"Maybe we should talk to it first before we Ice it."

"Ya think!" Sam replied. "We should watch the house for a couple of day's maybe we will see what were up against."

"Ya, ya ok." Dean said walking into the house Sam fallowed.

Sam and Dean walked into what looked like a living room and there was a lamp that was on and a fold out couch fairly new and unused looking.

"You sleep for a bit I'll keep watch for the first few hours then I'll wake you when it's your turn." Dean said taking the lamp off the stool and sitting on it looking out the window.

Before Sam could say anything Dean had already turned and was looking out the window.

"Thanks." Sam said lying on the couch.

Dean looked back at Sam who was already sleeping deeply, Dean likes to see his brother this calm and at piece. Suddenly at the corner of his eye a figure stepped out of the shadow of the room Dean quickly reached for his gun then realized it was Castiel.

"Jesus Cas don't sneak up on people." Dean said as quietly as possible so as not to wake Sammy.

"Have you taken care of whatever it is yet?" Castiel asked walking up beside Dean looking out the window at the house across the road.

"Not yet were gonna watch the house for a bit before we go in." Dean said.

"I'm going to have a look I'll tell you what I see!" Castiel said.

"No wait there's some sort of protection circle surrounding the property and it healed us."

Dean said showing were his scars use to be.

"What?" Castiel said showing confusion.

"Ya this ball of light formed and then it shattered then this small piece ran across the ground to us and went into me and Sammy, then left formed a circle around this house then disappeared it did it for a lot of houses around here."

Dean said placing his gun on the window ledge.

Castiel looked at Dean surprised, "I have never heard of that before. I'll be right back."

Castiel said before disappearing with the sound of fluttering wings. Dean watched from the window. Castiel was standing on the road suddenly one of his hands raised and touched the invisible wall causing ripples of light suddenly appearing then disappearing like in a pond or puddle. Suddenly Castiel began to place his hands on his ears and began to fall to the ground, Dean stood and ran to the door opened it looked to where Castiel was and he was gone. Dean stood there watching waiting for something to happen.

"Castiel what's wrong?" Sam's voice said from inside.

Dean turned and ran to the room; Castiel was lying on the ground with blood coming from his ears. Sam had his hand on Castiel feeling for some sort of pulse.

"Is he alright?" Dean asked kneeling beside Castiel and Sam.

Castiel sat up and the blood vanished from sight. "I'm fine!" Castiel said blinking, "Ouch Head ache."

"What happened?" Dean asked helping Cas to his feet.

"The energy from the force field, I have never felt anything like it before. When I tried to enter a voice told me it isn't my place to enter at this time. It was so powerful no angel or demon has that kind of power to make a protection circle like that, I don't know what it is and I'm not gonna try that again."

Sam looked at Dean, "Makes you think twice about wanting to find out what it is doesn't it?"

"Maybe it's an angel and a demon working together?" Dean said.

"Might be possible, you should take the colt with you. I have to get back and tell Bobby!" Castiel said disappearing with the sound of wings.

Dean and Sam looked at each other like they both know what the other was thinking. Dean grabbed the colt and Sam grabbed a regular rock salt gun and off they went walking in the farmer's field looking for a way in at the back of the house, there was an arch way with no wall of light.

"This has trap written all over it." Sam said.

Dean took a stick and threw it at the arch way, the stick flew threw without any thing happening to it and landed on the other side Dean looked at Sam shrugged then continued to walk through.

"See no trap."

Sam rolled his eyes and fallowed.

They quickly but quietly ran across the grass to the deck and sat under a window peering inside to see what they could see.

"Dude it's a kid." Dean said,

Sam looked in at this boy no older than 15, thin boy like build, medium short blond hair, angelic like face, a very beautiful young boy. Suddenly the boy began to stumble from being dizzy the boy turned around then his eyes began to glow white he rubbed his head and blinked the glow away then looked out the window causing Sam and Dean to duck down. The boy turned back to what he was doing shaking his head as Sam and Dean looked through the window again, the boy began to walk away into what looked like a living room.

"There's a Demon in that kid we have to help him did you bring the red paint?" Dean asked before walking to the door just a window over turning the handle.

"I love Canadians makes breaking in a lot easier." Dean said walking into a dining room then walking into a sitting room.

* * *

"What a good dog, go lay down." The boy said to the dog he just brought inside. The boy took his tea and walked into the sitting room and sat in the chair, taking a sip of his tea and opening a book.

Dean walked out from behind the door and pointed his gun at the boy. "We got you, you disgusting filth."

The boy jumped and dropped the book on the floor. "Wahh! Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in my house?" The boy said standing grabbing the book to throw it at Dean's head missing Dean and hitting the wall. Suddenly Sam came from the Dining room with a shot gun pointing at the boy.

"Stop pretending we saw your eyes glow white!" Sam said walking into the room.

The boy fell backwards from Sam's voice coming from beside him into the chair. "Don't hurt me."

"We know you're a Demon and you have fallen in our trap now give up the boy or die."

Dean said looking at the ceiling.

The cowering boy looked up at a red circle with symbols, then back at Sam and Dean. Suddenly the boy sat in a superior position loosing the fear that was on his face.

"Well you caught me," he said all feminine like. "What now?"

"We want you to give up the boy!" Dean said pointing the gun at the Demon.

The boy paused for a moment before saying "I can't. I need the boy."

"What for you sadistic prick?" Dean said harshly.

"Something you couldn't comprehend."

Sam looks to the Demon and says, "I could just send you back to hell."

The boy turned to Sam his eyes flashed white then back to normal. "You can try!" The Demon said sitting back in the chair.

Sam began to chant in Latin.

The Demon began to toss and turn in pain.

"Oh no it hurts, please stop!" The Demon yelled in pain, before long the Demon began to soften like he wasn't actually in pain. The Demon looked at his nails and said, "Oh god… the pain…" the boy looked directly at Dean and said "Is gone." Calmly the Demon sat in a girl like pose one leg over the other and one arm resting on his leg.

"Is that all you got?"

Sam stopped chanting and looked at Dean in shock, Dean looked at the Demon.

"Why isn't it working?"

"Humm maybe because I'm not a Demon you pathetic human." The boy said standing.

Sam walked just in front of the lined circle. "What are you then?"

The boy looked up at Sam and said, "I'm the thing god fears most!"

"It's lying Sammy don't listen to it." Dean said grabbing Sam and pulling him away from the boy.

"Am I Dean?" The boy said walking forward a bit just stopping in front of the line.

"If you're not, you could walk right over that line, but you can't because you're just a lying filthy Demon." Dean said with a smile on his face.

The Demon looked at the line and back at Dean and smirked, the Boy's eyes flashed white than back to normal. "There's no need for the mean names Dean." The boy took a foot forward and walked out of the circle causing Sam and Dean to look surprised and back up.

Dean acted quickly and pointed the gun at the boy the boy squinted his eyes and Sam and Dean went flying into the wall behind them dropping their guns.

"Those things are useless here." The boy sat down again and they dropped to the floor.

Sam and Dean stood and carefully watched the boy; the boy took his tea and took another sip.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"You wouldn't be able to pronounce my name, but the boy I'm using to talk to you, his name is Dane. I'm not hurting him; he knows what's going on, he's in a deep sleep right now. What he doesn't know is that he's going to become me in 7 years." The being said.

"And what are you?" Dean asked.

The being looked at Sam then Dean then took another sip of tea and said. "I am the creator!"

"You mean your god?" Sam asked surprised but not convinced.

"No... I created god." The being said.

Dean looked at the boy surprised both Sam and Dean in disbelief.

"What?" Sam said having to lean against the wall so as not to fall over.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

The boy looked irritated at that question. "Over 6 Billion years ago I made earth and I created "god". The boy said making bunny ears with his hands. "Every few billion years I create a new planet along with a new "god" to protect and nurture it. When I was creating Gliese 581g, so you human's call it, I was informed that this planet is dying. Meaning the god I instructed to watch it and take care of it had abandoned their duties, which pissed me right off." The boy said his eyes flashing again. "Also at the same time when my rain is ending, I wanted to go out silently and without using the last of my abilities but that pathetic fool decided to abandon this earth instead of look after it, and now I have to clean up his mess. So instead of doing things properly I have to come to earth 7 years ahead of schedule and tell Dane prematurely that he's going to be the next creator of worlds and restore earth as it was when I left it."

The being said taking another sip of his tea.

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Sam said walking over to Dean.

"So you nearly destroyed earth to save it?" Dean said angrily.

"Well no I never meant to cause so many earthquakes; me entering this world's atmosphere was very difficult. I'm even having a hard time staying where I am. That's why the force field outside is there and my eyes keep flickering. I was never meant to enter this world. I'm too powerful for it, so I can only stay a few hours, explain what I can and ask for your help." The being said walking towards Dean with his angelic face hoping they'll help.

Dean looked into the boys possessive emerald green eyes.

"What kind of help?" Sam asked.

"I need you 2 to protect Dane until the 7 years is up." The boy said breaking eye contact with Dean and turning to Sam.

"Why should we do that?" Dean snarled, turning away from the boy and Sam.

"Because if you don't I'll rip you a new one!" The being said causing the window to crack and the light to spark over head. Dean turned to see the boy gritting his teeth in anger. The boy turned away and took a deep breath. Sam looked at the crack in the window.

"So I guess pissing you off is a very bad idea then." The boy turned around again and looked at Dean with kind eyes. "Yes very." The boy slowly exhaled and the crack in the window began to heal as if it was never there.

"So we just have to look after this kid for the next 7 years and that's all?" Dean said sitting in another chair across from the boy. "Shouldn't be that hard."

Sam sat in a chair next to Dean "We can do that."

The boy looked to the floor as if he wasn't telling them something.

"There's something else isn't there?" Sam asked.

The boy looked at Sam with concerned eyes then answered. "Yes there's more! This isn't going to be easy, this isn't just babysitting a kid for a bit. It's babysitting something more powerful then god."

"Yes we know he's a special kid can we move on from that now, what will we have to do?" Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Keep your thoughts, feelings and hands to yourself until he says otherwise!" The boy said.

"Huh?" Dean asked back.

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused then back to the boy.

"Dane can read minds, feel feelings that aren't his and he's been abused quite a lot by men so he'll be un-trusting to the both of you for awhile. But then again he needs a male role model in his life to obtain the right knowledge to become the next creator. He's very shy and can be scared easily you'll have to watch him night and day everywhere he goes you go. I'm sure you can figure an arrangement out with him about where you'll be staying for the time being although the house across the road is quite suitable just make it look like your moving in. After I leave the protection circle will weaken enough to allow demons and unwanted spirits to wander in so he won't even be safe when he's in a room alone, unless he has some unknown power I don't know about. Please do not under estimate him he may be shy and fragile looking but he can be very cunning like a fox when he needs to be and he's actually quite powerful, along the way you will learn things that will shock even the strongest of beings. Each year he will get stronger, each year on his birthday he will have a mood swing of power and you won't want to be around for that when it happens and there will be warning signs for you to get out of the way. Humm am I missing anything?" The being said sitting down and finishing his tea.

"Um how about the part where we said were gonna give up the next 7 years of our lives to protect something we know barely anything about?" Dean commented rudely.

"He didn't mean that we just need some time to talk about this." Sam said nudging his brother with his foot.

The boy looked to Dean with an un-pleased look on his face.

Dean stood looking at the boy angrily, "I don't take orders from you I have a life to get back to."

"A life of what? Running from town to town, state to state trying to find a god that isn't willing to help you? A lot of good that's gonna do, he told you to back off then wanted you to get rid of me and what I have to protect. What would you rather do, be an angel's bitch or protect and help create the next creator to save your world restore it to balance and actually have a life demon and angel free?" The being said looking at Dean's back.

Dean looked down at the floor and thought about what will happen if he keeps walking. Dean turned to the boy and said "Ok I'm in, but I want to know everything you have to tell us about this kid."

The boy looked Dean over seeing that he's serious about this then looks to Sam. Sam watches Dean as he sits back down. "Is that even possible a Demon and angel free life?"

"Yes as long as you're with Dane it's possible, you will disappear from angels and Demon's until Dane or I say otherwise. When Dane needs it he will have knowledge and power that he didn't know of before. I have a direct line to him, when you or Dane needs me I will answer through Dane the most powerful being on earth that can hold me or the nearest powerful thing at the time. God will try to find you and destroy Dane. The next 7 years will be hard but manageable." The boy said,

"What will happen to Dane after the 7 years?" Sam asked.

The boy looked at both Sam and Dean then took a deep breath. "Dane can't know this until he's meant to, but when the 7 years are up, when he becomes the creator here on earth his body will die because were he's going he won't need a body. So to his friends and family it will look like he died of an early heart attack."

Sam's impression suddenly went sad; Dean sat up holding his head in his hands shaking his head in disbelief. "So, Dane has no choice but to become the creator weather he wants to do it or not!"

"Yes, and there's a down side to this, If Dane isn't treated the right way he could be corrupted and turned evil which will cause a great unbalance and cause everything I and other creators before me have created to be destroyed. There is a way around that but neither of you would be open to even disguise it." The being said his eyes flashing white then back to normal again.

"What would that be?" Dean asked.

The being thought for a moment for the right words before saying.

"Each being that is created is born bisexual they just don't know it until it's actually been put to the test so to speak. The ability to love is the ultimate thing to life, same with its opposite hate. You can choose to hate Dane but that will get you nowhere or you can love him and find out a few things about who you really are."

"Oh hell no, we are not, never are we, it's not gonna happen." Dean said,

"That may change." The boy said,

"Oh how do you figure?" Dean said rudely

"I was told the same thing by the girl who had to protect me, We fell in love with each other and I could have stayed with her forever, but evil took her from me." The being said, looking to Dean and Sam with sad eyes. "If you decide that you can't take anymore of him, or the evil that spreads with in him, and decide to take that root, be very careful. You both have to let him know that your there for him, no matter what, even if it's the day he dies. Let him know you love him no matter what even if you really don't."

The boy said. "Dane doesn't have to know about any of this so if it comes up don't even think about it just do your best to become his friend and you shouldn't have any trouble."

Dean looked at Sam and then back to the boy. "What do we do until you leave?"

"Wait in his room until I leave because he will need the both of you even if he says to leave him alone. I have to be going very shortly oh and don't get him upset he needs to try and control his powers as best he can or he could wipe out an entire planet with one out burst." The being said, standing and walking over to Dean looking into his eyes suddenly Dean felt something very sad rush threw him Dean's eyes went sad. "This is how he feels every day when he wakes up; do you think you and Sam can change that?" The being broke away from Dean and his eyes beginning to well up with tears then looked at Sam.

"This is how he feels when he goes to school!"

Sam began to feel the emptiness and loneliness Dane feels everyday at school the window's in the house began to shake and crack the lights began to flare and spark the wind began to pick up outside from the fury of the being. "Even though he has a lot of friends he's still so lonely he is not a man, he is a young teen, you are to treat him as a kid with respect and remorse, meaning acting all mean and butch and telling him to get over it is going to make things worse not better. He needs contact not distance, he needs words not silence, He's only so old and he's already living in hell, change that, and you'll have nothing to worry about!"

The being said beginning to calm down. The wind began to calm down the lights stopped sparking the cracks in the windows healed and everything was as it was. Sam and Dean breathed heavily after feeling the sadness of the boy standing in front of them, tears wanting a release from there eyes.

"I have to go, your journey begins now!" The being said before his eyes began to light up with a pure white light bursting from his eyes and mouth, a light surrounded the boy and shot into the ceiling and out of the house and into the sky Causing the earth to shake again but this time it was shorter and less damage and the sky stayed night the light left the boy and disappeared into the night leaving the boy weak and stumbling finally falling into Dean's arms.

Dean lifted him up and took him to the empty bed room just beside the sitting room assuming it was his. Laying him gently on the bed. Sam watched Dean watch the boy motionless on the bed breathing very lightly.

"I'm going to get some stuff to protect the house from any further unwanted things." Sam said closing the door not getting a reply from Dean who looked deep in thought.

Dean watched the boy sleep. After a few hours Sam opened the door quietly and walked in. "He's still out?"

"Yeah!" Dean replied.

The boy began to move a little like he was dreaming moaning silently and tossing like a night mare just took over. "No!" The boy moaned in his sleep, "Stop!" The boy said again.

Sam and Dean watched him as his head turned left to right eyes squinting rolling over trying to take control of the dream. Dean walked over to the bed and placed a hand onto Dane to try and wake him up, Suddenly Dean began to see visions in his head, Dane sitting in the corner with a man's shadow blocking out the light Dean couldn't understand the man's words at first but then it was quite clear. 'Everywhere you go you will be the outcast, everyone you meet will hate you, your friends take you for granted, your family left you because they knew how pathetic you were, those men are here to take you away and there gonna do unspeakably bad things to you. But if you turn evil you can have as many friends as you want, power over everyone, you could control the world and everything in it. You can have everything you ever wanted all you have to do is…' Suddenly the voice stopped and turned to Dean. Dean could see the thing it was more hideous than anything he had ever seen in his life Dean tried to speak but nothing came out 'You are going to lose, puny human By the way he's going ill have him in my grasp by the end of the month and there is nothing you are willing to do to save him or your dying earth, hahaha!' Suddenly Dean was thrown from the dream back into his own body throwing him across the room bashing him into a book case, causing Dane to wake up. Dane looked at the commotion and cowered in the corner on the bed.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room? Please don't hurt me!" Sam rushed to Dean, Dean slowly stood to his feet. "Were not here to hurt you, were here to protect you, the creator sent us."

The boy rubbed his tired eyes then looked at Sam and Dean again. "Dean, Sam, Win-chester?" The boy asked shuddering at there last name.

Sam walked closer to the boy. "Yeah that's us."

Dane breathed as if he just saw a ghost. "I know about you, the creator told me about you and who I am, well who I'm going to be."

Dean looked at the boy who looked quite sad and scared, his beauty filled the room Dean looked at the boy's hands they were shaking in fear. The boy looked Sam and Dean over a few times. "So what happens now?" The boy asked.

"I guess we will take turns watching you!" Sam said.

Dean remembered what he saw in the boys dream, and walked over to the bed and sat on it watching the boy's hands shake, he reached over and touched the boys shoulder, the boy jumped from the contact then let him. Dane focused on Dean and began to read his mind. _When I touched him I saw his dream like I was in it, it scared me, I wonder if this is enough, do I hug him or do I keep doing what I'm doing?_ Dane tried to remember his dream having flash backs of the ugly man and the words he was saying. "You saw my dream when you tried to wake me?" The boy asked scared hoping he didn't see the beginning of the dream.

Dean looked concerned and whispered, "Yeah, do you have those allot?"

Dane looked to Sam and accidentally read his thoughts. _What are they talking about?_

"They started a couple weeks back. At first I couldn't remember them then I could understand them perfectly. Then you appeared in the one I just had you stopped him from… finishing what he was doing." The boy said moving the blanket off him and going to hug Dean, Dean let Dane hug him. "Thank you for stopping him!"

Dean looked to Sam gesturing I'll tell you later.

Sam nodded then asked "What does the man in your dream usually do to you?"

Dane broke the contact from Dean and kneeled on the bed looking at his hands taking a deep breath.

"He injects evil into me, through my mouth and… it's very scary." Dane said with tears swelling in his eyes. Dane focused on Dean and accidentally read his mind again. _What a sick freak to hurt a child like that._ Dane looked at Sam _I would kill that mother fucker and rip him a new one. _

"You just met me and you're already willing to kill the thing in my dreams?" Dane said with a small smile.

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused. _What?_ They both thought.

"I think I accidentally read your minds!"

Sam and Dean both realized that the creator had told them to keep their thoughts to themselves. "Right you can read minds." Sam said sitting on the edge of the bed. "We kill things that are evil and harm others. We will find a way to destroy the thing inside you, you have my word." Dean said looking to Sam for reassurance.

Dane looked at Dean and smiled then to Sam and sat up and hugged him. "Thanks so much for helping me. I should try and sleep some more I have school later today." Sam Broke the hug from Dane then he and Dean stood and began to walk to the door. "Could one of you stay till I fall asleep?"

Dean looked to Sam exhausted, "I'll do it you go rest Dean I can take care of him from here." Sam said walking back towards the bed and sitting on the floor against the bed Dean looked at Dane beginning to fall back to sleep then closed the door and walked out of the house to the house across the road.

Sam grabbed a book from the now broken book shelves and began to read it laying one hand on the bed and occasionally glancing over to the sleeping boy.

Around 4 am the boy began to stir in his sleep Sam was just dosing off when he felt Dane's hand hit his arm. He opened his eyes to see Dane tossing and turning again, Sam hesitantly reached for Dane's hand, when he touched Dane's hand Dane began to soften and relax in the dream causing his frown and worried look to smile and sleep peacefully. Dane's grip began to tighten as if it was the cure to Dane's bad dreams.

* * *

Please read and Review the next chapter will be up soon after I see how people like the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do not own Supernatural. Please read and Review and also enjoy.

* * *

**Year one!**

**Chapter 2**

Dane walked out of the house and glanced at the house across the road it was still empty except for the 2 squatters only he knew about. Dane didn't want to be important it just meant danger and more loss. Dane walked to the drive way and walked along the dirt path to the end of the driveway looking at the mail box he was distracted and kept walking not realizing there was a car coming. Sam was watching out the window, watching Dane crossing the road then noticed the car coming right for him. Sam ran out the front door to somehow stop the car before an accident could occur. Dean rushed after him not knowing what was going on.

Dane suddenly heard a honking of a horn he turned his head to see a red sports car speeding right for him. Dane gasped and put his hands in front of him to brace himself from the hit. Sam stopped in his tracks and so did Dean watching what was happening before their eyes. Dane's hand hit the car and the car flipped over Dane through the air Dane's hands and eyes fallowed the car as it lifted off the ground and through the air landing right side up on the other side of him Dane watched in amazement looking at his hands as if they were holding buckets of gold. The car came to a stop and the man in the car glued to the steering wheel trying to take in what had just happened. Sam and Dean walked the rest of the way to Dane in awe of what they just witnessed. Dane shook his head out of the daze and walked over to the car and knocked on the window. The guy in the car took a minute then rolled down the window looking at the boy still in shock that he didn't hit him that somehow he missed the boy completely; he looked at the boy mouth wide open eyes confused.

Dane looked at the man said, "Are you ok sir?"

The man closed his mouth and took a big gulp "I-I'm Fine, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there."

Dane looked across at Sam and Dean coming towards them.

"This is a 50 zone there's a sign saying that right over there and one in the same direction the other way." Dane said pointing at the direction of the signs.

"Remember that or next time you won't be as lucky to survive an almost accident." Dane said stepping back from the car.

The man looked at the boy then gulped again. "I'll remember that, again I'm sorry." The man said before driving off going slower than usual.

Dane walked to the other side of the road to meet Dean and Sam still walking towards them.

"Dane are you ok?" Sam asked looking down at the boy now crossing his arms confused to what just happened.

"Ya… I'm uh good, that was freaky!" Dane said watching the car drive away.

"What were you thinking?" Dean said almost in a rage.

Dane looked at him then looked at Sam, "I was getting the mail!"

Dean watched Dane as he looked at Sam for support, "No I'm talking about using your powers in front of someone?"

Dane looked at Dean as if that was a trick question, "Excuse me? I'd be dead right now if I hadn't done that, whatever that was, and I didn't know that was going to happen… Hello new at this." Dane looked at Dean like he was crazy for saying that then turned walked to the mail box grabbed the mail slammed the mail box door closed then walked across the road and down his drive way.

Sam starred at Dean for a moment before saying, "What is wrong with you Dean?" Sam said walking after Dane.

Dean stood there for a moment then realized what douche move that was, "Fuck me!" Dean walked back to the house where he and Sam were squatting in and sat on the couch trying to think why he said that.

Dane walked into the house and closed the door placed the mail on the table then walked into his room and sat on the bed looking at his hands wondering what happened Dane lifted his legs onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his legs. _I almost died and that's what he said to me? Note to self next time don't use powers to survive an accident… but I had no control I didn't know that was going to happen, I never wanted this, take it back-._

Dane's train of thought was broken when Sam walked into his room Sam kneeled in front of Dane who didn't know he had started crying somewhere through his thoughts.

"Don't Take what Dean said to heart he didn't mean it, he's just as worried as I am."

Dane looked into Sam's hazel eyes with his green tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Dane." Sam said a puppy dog face.

"I almost died in front of his eyes and that's the best thing he could say?" Dane said trying not to sound weak.

"I don't know what was going through his head but I'll smack him when I go back over ok?" Sam said smiling hoping to cheer Dane up.

Dane giggled a bit then let his legs slid off the bed and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck for comfort. Sam took a deep breath before hugging Dane back.

_What the fuck is wrong with you Dean? Dane's a kid who almost got hit by a car why would you say that to him for surviving a car accident? I should go apologize to him… fuck why is this so hard to do._

Dean sat on the couch thinking about why he was so mean to Dane then the answer hit him remembering the night Dane had that night mare and threw him across the room breaking a book case and remembered what he said he was going to do for Dane to stop the dreams from turning him evil. Then remembered what the creator said to him about how to stop the evil from spreading through him.

"Fuck!" Dean said wishing there was another way to do this.

Dane broke the embrace between Sam and himself.

"I have homework to do... So..." Dane said wiping away the remainder of tears in his eyes.

"Ya do you need any help with it?" Sam asked.

Dane focused of Sam for a moment and accidentally read his mind. _I went to college for law I'm really smart when it comes to homework, I wonder if I could help him or make him even more confused then he already is..._

"No, no I can handle it, but thanks." Dane said breaking the thoughts that weren't his own out of his head.

_Great when I get offered help I turn it down great job Dane, we have to call Emily and get away from this for a while, homework will have to wait till tomorrow._ Dane thought to himself.

Sam stood from his kneeling position and walked to the door.

"If you need anything you know where I'll be." Sam said leavening the room as Dane nodded to him.

Dane stood and walked to the window and watched Sam walk across the yard to the drive way and walk across the road. Dane walked back over to his bed and picked up his cell phone from the bed side table unplugging it from the charger and looking at the great summer picture as his back ground picture. Dane pressed a few buttons and pressed the green call button and held it to his ear.

"Hi, is Emily available?" Dane asked.

Dean sat on the couch mad at himself. _That's it I'm just going to do it and apologize that's it nothing else just walk over and say what's necessary then leave, ya ok. _Dean stood to his feet and began to walk to the door looked outside and saw Sam walking up the driveway to the house. Dean opened the front door and walked outside in the evening air.

Sam walked up to the deck and up the steps to Dean.

"How is he?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Dean, "He's doing better; you really need to watch your temper around him he's just a kid after all."

"Ya I know I was an idiot, I'm going over." Dean said walking past him.

"Be gentle as best you can, he didn't grow up with our dad." Sam said opening the door about to walk in.

"I get it." Dean said turning and glaring at Sam.

"Oh and he's doing homework!" Sam said retreating into the house.

Dean shook his head annoyed and walked down the steps and down to the driveway to the road.

"No it's very complicated to talk about over the phone." Dane said talking to his friend.

"Were all meeting in the graveyard still right…? Great!" Dane said again.

"Haha no I really don't see an attraction, although the tall one is pretty cute."

"No it's not like that. I haven't told them because I don't feel it's time yet."

"How would you tell 2 complete stranger's that you know everything that they have to do to keep you safe? And that you have had your powers since birth? There gonna hate me."

"I'm not gonna force them to do anything, I really don't want them here. There ruining everything, my school life is ruined there gonna be my body guards till I finish or I die, what kind of life is that?" Dane said standing in front of the window looking out at the darkening sky.

Dean walked off the drive way and into the front lawn of Dane's house. Dean looked at the window to see Dane standing there looking out the window not seeing him because of the darkness now falling over the land. Dean walked closer to see Dane on the phone.

"Homework my ass!" Dean smirked before walking closer for a better view.

"Ok I'll meet you in the graveyard in 10 minutes. Ok… bye!" Dane took the phone away from his ear and clicked a button to end the call. Dane placed the phone in his pocket.

Dean watched as he saw what looked like Dane ending the call then putting his cell phone in his pocket. Dane turned to the window and sighed then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt from the drawer. Dane took his red shirt and took it off throwing it to the basket Dane turned his back to the window. Dean looked at Dane's back and saw this long huge scar starting at his left shoulder blade across to the right one, down his back stretching diagonally around his spine to the small of his back to his pant lining and disappearing under his black jeans. Dean's eye contact was broken when Dane slipped on the black t-shirt and walked out of the room.

_What the fuck was that? _Dean thought to himself wondering where a 15 year old kid would get a scar like that at his age.

Dane walked to the front door then heard a silent whisper pass through his ear as if someone was standing right next to him, "What the fuck was that?" Dane turned around to nothing the room was silent no one was around. "Who's there?" After not getting a reply Dane decided to keep going and meet his friends. Dane stepped onto the porch and walked down the steps to the grass and slowly tip toed across the lawn. Looking behind him Dane walked into something. Dane fell backwards to the ground. "What the-" Dane looked up to see Dean looking down at him.

"Dean what are you doing here?" Dane said getting help up from Dean to his feet.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Dean said waiting for a response.

"I live here!" Dane said crossing his hands around his chest.

"Ya! I know that, I'm meaning why are you outside after dark?" Dean said crossing his hands over his chest.

Dane looked up at Dean and let his arms fall to his side. "I was just taking a walk around the house. What about you why are you out here, in front of my house, after dark?" Dane said smiling and tilting his head in a sassy position.

Dean looked to the window he had just came from. "I was… just… checking up on you making sure you were alright from earlier?" Dean said trying not to make it look like he wasn't just spying on him.

"Oh… Well I'm fine." Dane lied smiling trying to make it look like he wasn't affected by the earlier incident

"Good, that's good." Dean said feeling weird.

"Anyways I'd love to stay and chat but I should go inside now, good night." Dane said walking back to the house looking for another way to sneak off.

"Ya right, good night." Dean said walking backwards suddenly feeling butterfly's in his stomach Dean turned and began to walk down the drive way.

Dane waited till Dean was at the road before running across the grass and hiding in the bushes near the road.

Dean walked across the road and stood in front of the mail box for a moment in the darkness looking back at the house he had just came from.

Dane didn't see Dean standing at the mail box's before he walked out of the bushes and down the dark street.

Dean suddenly heard some rustling just a few meters away from him then saw a dark small figure walk out of the bushes and start to hurry walk down the dark road. "What is that?" Dean said to himself then began to fallow behind the small figure.

Dean fallowed the small figure to a graveyard the figure looked back and Dean was able to see its face.

"Dane what are you doing?" Dean said under his breath, not loud enough for Dane to hear.

Dane walked over to a metal fence that wasn't well built and he climbed underneath it. Then began to run to the back of the small cemetery there was another person waiting but Dean couldn't see that well he needed to move closer to see what Dane was up to. Dean kneeled down and under the fence and silently walked behind the big grave stones walking into the forest at the back of the graveyard then hiding behind a big bush marked as a grave just meters away from were Dane had stopped.

Finally getting close enough to see Dane standing with a young girl a little older then Dane.

"Way to go Dane." Dean said under his breath thinking it was Dane's girl friend.

Dane hugged the girl then took his bag off his shoulder.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Dane asked the girl.

"Ya it's right here!" The girl said holding up a big black bag.

"I told the rest of them to meet us here in 15 min's so we have time to talk." Dane said sitting against the head stone behind him the girl sat in front of him.

"So what are their names?" The girl asked Dane.

"The short blond one is named Dean and the tall brunette is named Sam, there the hunter's I was told about." Dane said talking with his hands.

Dean gulped hearing the truth about his height.

"What are they like?" The girl asked him looking intrigued.

"Well Dean has a bit of a temper and he's kinda mean I can't see him being what the spirit said he was going to be to me. Sam's nicer; I could see him being the one to "help" me." Dane said showing bunny ears with his hands.

"What in god's name are they talking about?" Dean said under his breath again watching Dane talk about him and his brother.

"How long are they here for?" She asked him.

"I guess when I die." Dane said looking sad at that thought.

"How does he know about that?" Dean said silently to himself.

"No we're not letting that happen remember that's why we're here tonight to stop that from happening to break it forever." The girl said trying to convince Dane.

"Break what?" Dean said under his breath.

"We can't break it without killing me remember, were only going to fix it tonight then break it later when I'm stronger."

"Fix what, you're not broken Dane?" Dean whispered again.

The girl stood for a moment looking around in a panic.

"What's wrong Em?" Dane asked the girl standing after her.

"Do you sense that?" The girl asked.

"Sense what?" Dane asked.

"An unknown presence!" The girl said looking in Dean's direction.

Dean ducked down behind the big head stone.

"It's probably a spirit acknowledging were here!?" Dane said closing his eyes for a moment.

Dean looked from behind the stone seeing the girl facing Dane and Dane standing in a meditation stance.

"There are 78 spirits in this graveyard including ours." Dane said with an unsure look on his face. "That isn't right… There's one more then there is supposed to be." Dane opened his eyes and looked in Dean's direction Emily looked that way to.

"Hey Emily, Dane. What you 2 staring at?" A voice came from behind them.

Emily looked behind Dane. "Angel you made it!" Dane kept staring in Dean's direction Dean was looking at Dane hoping he hadn't been noticed yet. Dane then looked away walking over to the girl walking towards them.

"Hey! So is Kaine coming still?" Dane asked looking behind her.

"Yeah he had to stop for a minute." Angel said standing beside Dane dropping her bag to the ground giving Dane a hug then the other girl a hugs as well.

Suddenly a car came from around the corner and stopped in front of the graveyard music blaring from the vehicle suddenly turning off and both the driver and passenger door swing open a tall handsome man and a young looking lady step out and begin to walk over to them closing the doors behind them.

"Dem, Eric you made it." Dane said smiling like no tomorrow.

"Yeah man we would never leave you hangin." The guy said walking up to Dane very closely and putting his hand on Dane's cheek. Then giving him a very intimate hug.

A sudden burst of envy shout through Dean.

Dane broke the hug and pushed him back as if he was uncomfortable with the hug. "Thanks for coming Eric." Dane said smiling at him sincerely suddenly the girl through herself at Dane. "Dane, Dane, Dane, Dane, Dane!" The girl said hugging Dane tightly. "I missed you buddy how's it going wait don't tell me I have been working on my mind reading." Dem said holding him back staring into his eyes. "Oh hunny… Why are you sad are those men treating you badly?"

"She can't be talking about me and Sam can she?" Dean asked under his breath.

"Dem please stay out of my head… we'll talk later." Dane said giving her a small smile. Dem hugged him again."Don't worry Hun it will all work out. We're here to help, were always going to be here for you and no curse will ever change that."

The women said letting Dane go as they all walked to the clearing of the graves.

"Curse… Dane has a curse?" Dean muttered to himself.

Dean brought out his phone and put it on silent before texting Sam to (come to the graveyard and be very quiet about it.)

Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room almost falling asleep; when his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket waking Sam from the daze he was falling into. Sam reached for his phone and opened the text. "Come to the graveyard at the end of the road and be very quiet about it, Dane is up to something with his friends." Sam looked confused, but grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house, down the driveway and began his way down the dark street.

"So where's Kaine?" Dem asked looking around.

"He's not here yet. He stopped to a… you know, a break. He should be here in a minute." Angel said unable to say the actual word.

"Hahaha ok! So shall we set up or wait till Kaine finishes his pee break." Eric said whipping out a cigarette and lighting it.

"We should wait for him…" Dane said feeling something staring at him from behind. Dane stood there for a moment deep in thought.

"What's wrong Dane?" Eric said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dane's concentration was broken.

"I-I don't know! I just have an unsure feeling like something's not right."

Dane said looking behind him, then back at Eric looking up at him with an unsure look in his eyes.

"Don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you." Eric said kneeling down to Dane's height and holding his hand giving him reassurance.

"Thanks… I have to get ready now; you guys make the circle but don't seal it till Kaine finally shows his face." Dane said backing away from the young man holding his hand breaking the contact from him.

Dane finally turned and walked back to where there bags were, knelt down and opened his bag grabbing something from it.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam whispered to Dean sneaking up behind him.

"Sammy get down and stay quiet!" Dean said pulling his brother down behind the big Bush with him.

"What's going on?" Sam said silently.

"They keep saying Dane has a curse, and that there gonna fix it to remove It? And I think there all witched or something like that; I think Dane is in a coven of witches, there just waiting for one more who's late. And he already knows that he's going to die at 21 and they all know about us." Dean said silently.

Sam peered over the bush and looked at Dane taking something out of his bag and holding it up to his mouth like a small white stick or something. "What's he doing!?"

Sam whispered to himself.

The young man walked over from the 3 girls and up to Dane grabbing him around the waist and hugging him intimately close. Jealousy washed right over Sam as he watched the man hug Dane so intimately.

"Need a light?" The man said holding out a lighter in front of Dane's face. Dane took the lighter and lit what looked like a cigarette; Dane took in a very deep inhale of whatever he was smoking then exhaled it without even coughing.

"Uhh! Needed that!" Dane said handing it over to Eric who did the same thing but coughed when he took a hit.

"Hey you better share that!" Dem and Emily walked over waiting for their turn.

"Hey Kaine hurry up Dane brought Merry Jane!" Angel said grabbing Kaine's hand as he walked up the road and they both walked over to the rest of them.

"Merry Jane?" Dean asked confused.

"Marijuana Dean it's just Marijuana." Sam said as if it was a relief to hear the girl say it.

"Marijuana is better than other drugs but still fucking dangerous." Dean said ready to go over to Dane and smack him.

"Dean no! Let's just see what there gonna do?!" Sam said pulling his brother back to the ground.

Dean tightened his fists then listened to his brother.

After the joint was gone they grabbed 5 white candles and pointed them in a circle,

"Dane pass the graveyard soil!" Kaine said standing as Dane threw a bottle of dark dirt to Kaine then Angel then to the rest of them. They all formed a circle with the soil making a 5 pointed star and a circle around it.

Sam and Dean looked at each other trying to think of what they could be doing with Graveyard soil for.

"Demon?" Dean suggested

"No there not using the right things to summon a Demon!" Sam answered.

"Come get your crystals." Dane said walking towards everyone with a small white bag taking out these white crystals completely confusing Sam and Dean to what they were doing.

"I have never heard of a dark spell with crystals before, have you?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean nodded his head no with a confused look on his face. "What in god's name are they doing?"

"Alright in your positions people it's 1 hour till midnight." Everyone walked to a point of the star. Dane stood off by a head stone for a moment he turned to face everyone who were standing waiting for his signal. Dane walked over to the circle and into the middle of the pentagram and lifted his hands to his waist. "Let's do this!" Suddenly all the candles where the people were standing lit without a match.

Dean looked at Sam confused.

"Dane's the leader of the coven?!" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Looks that way, maybe it's a healing ritual?" Sam said watching in amazement.

"Hold your crystals out and begin chanting." Dane said looking nervous, Dane closed his hands into fists and a white light surrounded the people surrounding the pentagram. Suddenly the people began to chant something in a different language after a few seconds the crystals lit up and a light shout into the sky the wind began to pick up. Dane reached into his pocket and brought out a bigger crystal then all the rest and a purple crystal in the other hand and held them in his hands then closed his eyes. The light from the other crystals flickered then shout into Dane's direction hitting the bigger white crystal, he was holding then another light from each person's crystal shout out and hit the purple crystal. The crystals lit up with colourful lights and began to form a circle around Dane and began to enter into his eyes and into his hands. The crystal's began to burn his hands. Dane's face turned into pain.

"Dane!" Eric said wanting to run to Dane.

"Keep it going. Don't. Break the circle." Dane said his voice in pain.

"I can't keep watching this what if there doing it wrong?" Dean said standing and beginning to walk over to the circle of people and lights.

"Dean no!" Sam said walking along side his brother trying to stop him. "If you step in you could harm Dane more then what's happening now?!"

"I can't sit and watch as he does.. Whatever there doing! It could be very dangerous!" Dean said walking over to the grave stone just behind the people surrounding the circle.

Dane fell to his knees in pain, breathing heavily, eyes closed as the light entered him.

"Dane!" Dean yelled standing looking at Dane surprised and scared.

Dane opened his eyes to see Dean and Sam standing just a few feet behind the circle. Dane fell to his hands still holding the crystals in his hands against the ground; Dane looked at the ground to weak to keep looking at Sam and Dean. Dane found the strength to look up at Dean his face flushed, guilty and exhausted. Dane through his head back, closing his eyes. Suddenly Dane opened his eyes. A purple light burst out of the sky like lightning and shout into him striking him, the light magnetized the white lights connected to the crystals from the others and exploded, shattered into a circle surrounding Dane, then flew into him knocking him unconscious falling to the ground motionless. Causing the connection to brake and the other 5 people to fall, causing the candles to blow out and the wind stop dead the smoke from the candles rose into the sky and disappeared.

Dean ran to the circle but was stopped by an invisible force of some kind. Stopping him from entering the circle.

Eric wobbled to his feet dropping his crystal and walked over to the motionless boy in the middle of the pentagram. Everyone else dropped their crystals to the ground and sizzled as if they were hot hitting cold.

"Dane!" Dem said crawling towards Eric and Dane.

Eric sat behind Dane and held him in his lap. "Come on buddy wake up!"

Kaine shifted his position and watched in fear thinking Dane is dead. Emily found strength and rushed over to Dane and tried to take his hands but when she touched his hand she was shocked by a spark from the crystal in his hand. Eric Grabbed the crystal and it sizzled in his hand he didn't seem to feel the hot crystals energy.

Sam watched in fear walking up to Dean and feeling something stopping him as well from entering the circle. "Dane… Come back to us!"

Eric moved some of Dane's hair out of the way to see his eyes more clearly. Suddenly Dane's eyes opened and he took in a deep unexpected breath. Lunging up in a sitting position, looking around frantically at the people around him.

"I-it worked. I-I can feel it. I-it's healed!" Dane said with a smile beginning to show on his face. Then realized Sam and Dean were looking scared and disappointed at him. Dane's smile then turned sad and guilty.

Emily looked up at the 2 men and said "Hey Dane you were lying when you said they were cute." Emily looked back at Dane. Dane looked confused "There fucking hot!" Emily continued, Sam and Dean looked up and down at each other then back at her. "What?" They both said at the same time. Dane smiled then looked back at Eric who was confused as well. Dane stumbled to his feet Eric helping him stay standing. "Umm everyone this is Sam and Dean Winchester they're the ones I have been telling you about." Dane said unable to stand and falling back into Eric who kept him propped up. Kaine and Angel found the strength to stand and examined the 2 men standing just outside the circle.

"Kaine, Angel you can close the circle so we can leave." Dane said holding onto Eric's arm to stay vertical. "So. You both fallowed me here!" Dane said as Angel and Kaine closed the circle enabling Sam and Dean to cross the once invisible force blocking them out.

Dean stared disappointed at Dane.

"What happened here tonight?" Sam asked confused and disappointed.

"We were healing. Something. I hoped you would never find out about." Dane said knees shaking from the spell.

"Why did you keep it from us? We could have helped." Sam said walking closer towards Dane.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way or at all. I knew from the beginning you didn't have the ability to help with this. I had no choice but to keep it from you." Dane said sounding exhausted.

"You had a choice you just chose the wrong one." Dean said approaching Dane in anger.

"Nuh!" Dane grunting in pain suddenly falling to the ground.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks concerned for Dane.

Eric rushed down to him. "What's wrong Dane!" Emily watched in fear not knowing what's going on. Angel and Kaine stopped putting the items away and rushed over to Dane, Dem tried to read his mind to find what's wrong.

"uhh, stay back Dean I can feel you, your anger is over powering and it's hurting me." Dane said clutching at the ground.

Dem broke the concentration and pushed Angel, Kaine, and Emily out of the circle before taking Dane's Hand and slamming her fist to the ground causing a force field to rise out of the ground blocking Dean and the other's from getting to them.

"What's going on?" Emily asked walking up to the force field.

"The spell healed everything not just the curse." Dem said holding Dane's hand and looking at Emily then Sam as if he knew something about this.

Sam watched confused for the moment thinking to himself.

"What do you mean?" Kaine said placing a hand against the wall of thin light.

"We wanted to heal the cracks in the curse but someone wasn't concentrating well enough and the spell healed all his senses as well." Dem said holding her hands to Dane's temples.

"That mean's-" Dem was suddenly interrupted by Sam.

"That mean's before the circle was reformed. Our mere presence was harming Dane. Dean's anger was enhanced 10 times for Dane, it was like a baseball bat to the head. This isn't a good thing you 2 in the circle with Dane must keep your feelings at bay or it could kill him." Sam said walking up to the wall placing his hands against the wall as well as Kaine.

"I'm so sorry Dane!" Dean said worried as hell watching Dane tremble in Eric's arms. Dane opened his eyes tears falling down his face looking at Dean as if he was excepting his apology without speaking.

Dem looked at Sam and then back to Dane then remembered seeing something in Dane's head about Sam, Dem focused on Dane's eyes again "It's ok Dane, I'm going to try and find an answer." She said.

Dane began to calm as Dem entered his head passing through images and thoughts bad things, good things, weird things, and impossible things a single tear fell down Dem's face then the connection was broken. Dem looked Dane over and as another tear fell from her other eye.

Eric watched as she examined Dane "What's wrong Dem?" Eric said.

Dem lifted her sad eyes to Eric, "I don't understand how this kid is still with us."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked looking confused,

"I haven't even looked through half of his thoughts and it's hurting me to keep looking. Dane has been though hell and back again, how he finds the will to keep living is beyond me. Every memory is still fresh in his head, even if it's from years ago. Even from past lives how is it possible for him to contain so much and not be affected by it?" Dem said whipping her tears away from her eyes.

"Did you find something to help him at least?" Dean said walking up to the wall of energy.

"Yeah I did. But it's extremely dangerous. Maybe there's another way. I'm going to keep looking" Dem said tears falling from her eyes.

"Kaine, Emily come with me." Angel said grabbing their arms and walking to another clearing of graves.

"What's wrong Angel?" Emily said as they walked away from the circle.

"I know what to do it will only work for a few minutes but it might save his life." Angel said joining hands with Kaine and Emily.

"There's 3 of us if we concentrate hard enough we can help Dane and Dem find an answer think about Dane and nothing else." Angel said looking to both of them.

Angel closed her eyes followed by Kaine and Emily. The lights around them began to spark causing them to go out.

Sam and Dean didn't know who to watch. Suddenly Kaine fell to the ground unconscious Emily and Angel kneeled to their knees still holding Kaine's hands.

"Whoa where am I?" Kaine said to himself in a dim room.

"Who's there?" A child's voice said from behind Kaine.

Kaine turned around to see a little boy sitting on a bed all alone and curled up in a sitting position hugging his knees wearing only shorts. Kaine walked over as the child's eyes met his beautiful bright emerald green eyes looking up at him.

"What are you doing in here Kaine?" The little boy said watching Kaine walk closer to the bed.

"Dane? Is that you?" Kaine asked standing at the foot of the bed.

"Well, sort of." The boy said.

"What do you mean sort of?" Kaine said looking confused.

"I'm the part of Dane locked away the part his soul mates have to unlock to save the world, I'm Dane's power." The boy said relaxing his position.

"Do you know how to help Dane with what's happening now?" Kaine said watching the boy move around.

"The answer is right in front of them there just to worried about Dane to see it. Dem will find the answer but not in time to save him. There are 3 new things in Dane's life figure it out before the clock strikes 12:12 that's all I can give you." The boy said looking away from Kaine.

"What did you mean when you said 'Dane's soul mates' does that mean he has more than one?" Kaine asked.

"You're a smart guy you'll figure it out." The boy said closing his eyes.

Kaine woke on the grass still holding Emily and Angel's hand.

"Well what happened?" Angel asked letting go of Kaine's hand, Emily fallowed.

"The answer is right in from of them, there just to worried about Dane to see it." Kaine said standing to his feet and walking over to the others.

"Dem stop searching in Dane's head. We only have till 12:12am to find the answer to help Dane it's 12:00am now. 3 new things, what are the 3 new things in Dane's life?"

Angel, Kaine, Emily and Eric looked towards Sam and Dean. Dem stopped reading Dane's mind. "God Dane I'm so sorry." Dem looked up and over to Sam and Dean. "That's only 2, what's the last new thing in Dane's life?

Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at them. "His power?" Sam asked

"No Dane's had that since birth." Eric said watching Dane trying to find an answer.

Eric snapped his head up, "We are!"

"What?" Dem said confused Angel, Kaine, and Emily glanced at Eric.

"We're new in his life, sure some of us have known Dane for a while but this group we're new to Dane. This coven started 3 months ago, before we were just people who knew each other. But now were the closest people to Dane, were the 3rd new thing, this group." Eric said running his hand down Dane's arm to his hand. "We can fix this just by touching Dane we don't even have to think about it our energy will just heal him as long as were near him. All 7 of us, were all connected to Dane by fate." Eric said looking at everyone.

"Dem drop the wall." Kaine said.

"The emotions that will allow us to get close enough without killing him is love." Angel said walking up next to Kaine fallowed by Emily.

Dem looked at Sam and Dean concerned, "You have to help, we can't do this without you."

Sam and Dean walked up beside Kaine and watched as Dem slammed her fist to the ground the wall of energy cracked and disappeared into the ground.

Emily was first to walk over to Dane and hold his hand. Kaine walked over and touched Dane's shoulder. Angel walked over to the other side of Eric and Grabbed Dane's other shoulder. Dean walked to Dane's feet and grabbed his right leg. Sam fallowed Dean and grabbed Dane's other leg a warm feeling washed over all of them and into the arm they were touching Dane with and into Dane.

Dane's eyes opened instead of being blue they were now greenish blue. "What happened?" Dane asked looking at everyone around touching him. "Why is everyone touching me?" Dane looked down at Dean who looked heartbroken then to Sam who had a similar look. "What's wrong with everyone?" Dane didn't get an answer he looked over at the grave stone behind Dean and saw a man in a suit staring at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm death." The man said walking closer to him.

"Are you here to take me with you?" Dane asked.

"No, but it was a very close call." Death said.

"Then why are you still here?" Dane sat up watching the man.

"I'm here to warn you!" The man said.

"Warn me, about what?" Dane said.

"That curse won't be easy to brake and your friends won't always be there for you. God is out to kill you and he's under the impression that he can, you must let him think that no matter what. The road is long ahead and very dangerous. You will see me again but not for the reason death is used for. I am giving you a new gift one that the creator didn't give you, with this gift you won't be able to read your close friends mind's only their emotions and body language trust me it will be safer, I am an ally remember that." Death said dissolving into black mist big black scary wings surrounding the mist and Death and disappearing into the night.

Dane watched as the figure morphed and disappeared into the night.

Suddenly a small light from each of his friends slid down their arms and into him causing him to be forced down to the ground.

Dane woke up and startled everyone as he sat up breaking the contact from each of them. Everyone's face lit up with relief.

"Dane you're alright." Dem said hugging him.

"What happened? How did you guys do that?" Dane asked confused when Eric wrapped his arms around Dane's head.

"We did it together." Eric said happy Dane is alright.

"After Kaine got the question for the answer from you Dane from your inner being." Angel said excited to see Dane watching here with a confused smile.

"Thanks guys!" Dane said looking at everyone in disbelief.

Sam and Dean stood to their feet watching Dane on the ground being attacked by his friends.

"We're just glad you're alright!" Emily said hugging Dane forcefully.

Sam and Dean walked over to the nearest grave. "This kid is going to be a hand full isn't he?" Dean said looking back at the tower of happy teens.

"I think so, but we can manage, we have handled worse." Sam said brushing his hair out of his face with his hand.

* * *

Well I hope you liked Chapter to Next one will be up soon. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Supernatural. But this story makes me wish I did. Please read and review. There is a lot of spelling errors and probably run on sentences, and too much of the same word in one paragraph. I haven't had time to edit it fully. Btw there is a bit of a sexual scene at the end of this chapter, so if you don't like hearing about someone watching someone else masturbate don't read it. Thank you. :)

* * *

Year 1!

Chapter 3!

"Whoa! Dane your eyes are different." Angel said looking at Dane suspiciously.

"What?" Dane said turning to his other friends to see if they see a difference as well.

"Wow ya they have a hint of Emerald green now!" Kaine said.

Eric turned Dane's head by his chin with his hand and looked deep into Dane's eyes. "There gorgeous."

Dem stood over Eric and looked into Dane's eyes, "Are they glowing a bit?"

"OMG they are, your eyes are glowing emerald green." Emily said taking a look as Dane turned her way.

"Wait! That being/child I talked to, he had the exact same eye colour but there was more green then blue." Kaine said watching Dane's eyes sparkle in the moon light.

"Why did they change?" Dane asked.

Everyone looked at each other confused. Sam and Dean walked over to see his new eye colour. Dean got closer and sudden chills walked down his spine realising the colour in his eyes made Dane even more attractive then he already was. Dean's mouth practically dropped open breathing like he was just running from something.

"What's wrong Dean?" Dane asked as Dean stood right in front of him staring into his eyes. Dane looked up at Dean and tried to read his thoughts but he couldn't he was getting nothing. Dane looked away then remembered death and what he said about a new power to stop him from reading his close friends minds. Dean watched Dane wondering why he looked so sad almost like he lost something valuable to him.

"Dean?" Sam asked walking up to him touching his shoulder to get his attention.

"what. What?" Dean said not sure if the word came out the first time. Dean turned to face Sam.

"Are you alright?" Sam said looking at Dean.

Dean looked at Sam then noticed he was being watched by everyone.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine!" He said looking back at Dane who still looked like he lost something. Dane looked up to meet Dean's gaze.

"I sense an angel!" Eric said interrupting the silence. "It's nearby!"

Suddenly Dean's phone began to vibrate. Dean took it out and answered it. "Hello?"

Few second pause then.

"Were in the grave yard down the road." Dean said.

"Angel coming this way in 3... 2... 1...!" Eric said.

"Dean, Sam what are you guys doing in the grave yard?" Castiel said suddenly appearing before them.

"Who are these…? There not human?" Castiel said looking the 6 teen's over with a confused look.

"What?" Dean said exchanging looks between Dane and Castiel.

"Well not fully human?" Castiel turned to Dean, "What are they?"

Dean looked at them and then to Sam, "Let's go talk over there." Dean said walking with Sam and Castiel away from the 6 teen's.

The teen's watched as they began to talk silently away from them.

"I guess we should clean up?!" Eric said looking around them at the candles and crystal's.

Dane watched after Dean, Sam and the being that appeared walking away from them.

"Yeah!" Dane said distracted.

Angel, Emily and Kaine began to clean up putting things back in there bags and spreading the circle and pentagram around to stop it from being used for something elts like a door from the other side while there not there.

Dane turned to find Dem standing beside him and Eric right behind him.

"Don't worry I'll listen in and tell you the gory details." Dem said stroking Dane's arm.

"The short blond haired teen that's Dane that's what god wanted us to find. He's not evil or a threat." Dean said looking back at Dane.

"God says he's a threat and I obey god!" Castiel said looking at Dean seriously.

Sam watched as if Castiel meant something by what he said. "What has god told you to do to Dane over there?" Sam asked.

"God has commanded I destroy whatever the threat is." Castiel said looking at Dean hoping he knows what he means when he say's Obey.

"No you can't, please Cas we have order's from a higher power to protect him." Dean said.

"Higher power who?" Castiel asked looking confused.

"The creator of worlds." Sam replied.

"You mean god!" Castiel asked.

"No, something bigger then god." Dean said.

"There is nothing greater then god. I'm sorry but I have to obey my father now please stay out of my way." Castiel said turning towards the group in the near but far distance.

"So what are they talking about?" Dane asked.

"You and the creator… OMG!" Dem said looking worried.

"What what's wrong?" Dane asked looking worried at Dem then Eric.

Dem looked towards Eric, "That angel was sent here to destroy... Dane!" Dem said.

Eric looked over and suddenly the angel began to move towards them. "Protect Dane!"

Dem grabbed Dane and began to force him towards the other's Eric's voice disrupted the other's realizing something's wrong they all looked worried and confused.

"We have to protect Dane that angel is going to try and hurt him." Dem yelled to the others.

Dane looked back at Eric as he stood his ground.

Sam and Dean rushed over not sure they want to get in Castiel's path.

"What do we do? Sam asked.

"I don't know!" Dean said worried.

Dean watched as Castiel walked up to the young man.

"Get out of my way." Castiel said.

"No you will not harm Dane." Eric said.

"I have no choice." Castiel said.

Sam walked over to Castiel. "Everyone has a choice!"

"Not me I have to do this or I get sent to purgatory this is what I have to do to be excepted back in his loving arm's." Castiel said.

"Well you'll have to go through me." Dean said stepping in at the last minute.

"Please Dean get out of my way. Castiel said

"I'm sorry but we have no choice but to protect Dane." Sam said standing in front of Eric.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Castiel said before punching Dean and sending him flying into a grave stone knocking it over. Then hitting Sam and sending him flying in the other direction hitting another grave stone. Castiel looked at Eric who was standing firmly in front of him no fear towards him at all.

"You should fear an angel of the lord now get out of my way or end up like them!" Castiel strictly said pointing at Dean and Sam.

"Sorry but I'm not one to stab my friend's in the back that easily." Eric said still showing no fear towards Castiel.

Castiel took that as an insult and closed his hand into a fist then punched the older teen in the jaw. The teen didn't even flinch. Castiel looked at the teen surprised that his super human strength had no effect on the teen standing before him.

"What are you?" Castiel asked.

"Something a little more powerful than a lower level angel." Eric said closing his hand into a fist then slamming it into Castiel's stomach Castiel flew backwards into a big grave stone shattering it as he hit.

"Eric don't kill him!" Dane yelled from behind his friends.

Eric looked back and considered just walking away from the fight when suddenly something sharp penetrated his chest. Eric look forward at the determined angel stabbing him with a silver sword of some sort. Castiel pulled it out just as fast as he stabbed it into him.

"ERIC!" Dane yelled from behind scared that was the end for his friend.

Dean woke up on the grown with a aching pain in his side looking over at his brother still unconscious on the other side of Castiel then noticed that Castiel had just stabbed the teen through the chest with the same blade that kills angels.

Eric stumbled back away from Castiel then turned to Dane and the other's. Eric fell to his knees and held the wound Eric looked to the wound then looked back at Dane with a pissed off look on his face. Dem watched in amusement as she watched Eric as if she had seen this before. Suddenly fire ignited from the wound then swarmed his whole body. Then stood back up and turned to the now worried angel.

"Bad Idea Castiel!" The flaming being said

Castiel watched as the teen's eyes turned blood red and he began to grow taller fire encasing his entire body. Castiel walked backwards not knowing what he was dealing with.

Suddenly another angel showed up beside Castiel then another and another 4 angels were now present standing in front of the once a normal looking teen.

Castiel looked to the other angel's.

"Father sent us to help you he sensed you were in danger." The black haired angel said pulling out a weapon no one had ever seen before. The other's doing the same each one different.

Dane looked at his now flaming friend and watched in amazement as the other's seemed unaffected by his transformation.

Dean looked over at Dane and saw the look on his face confused and looking at his friends like stranger's backing away from them as they watched Eric transform in front of there eyes.

Dean quickly stumbled to his feet and made his was over to Dane looking over at Sam shake himself out of unconsciousness.

Sam looked at the big firry being standing just feet away from him shock and fear flushed his face as he crawled back wards away from them and toward Dane.

Dean walked over to Dane who looked sad "What is he?"

"I-I'm not sure." Dane said standing near Dean seeing Sam stumble to his feet then over to them.

The angel that spoke threw this ancient looking spear at Eric stabbing Eric in the stomach causing him to cringe, Eric looked down at the angel and tore the spear out of himself and threw it at a grave stone imbedding it deep within the cement. The angel watched as it hit then back to the being. Eric lifted his hands looked to his right hand then to his left then turned them palm side up and raging fire burst from his hands engulfing the angel causing him to scream in pain as the fire swallowed the angel burning him to ash. A blonde angel had an ancient looking wand of some sort held it into the air and red lighting rushed out of it grabbing hold of Eric causing him to shrink and the flames to go out leaving him unconscious and human looking.

Angel walked out from the rest of the group and walked up to Eric kneeling down to him touching him causing him to disappear and then reappear behind the rest of the group. The angels cautiously watched her as she stood to her feet and smiled at the angels.

"Now it's my turn." She said suddenly her eyes glowed Green and the ground began to shake and tremble she began to grow taller as vines grew from the ground and surrounded her arm's like a cape hanging off her shoulder's the earth she stood on lifted 5 feet into the air, Now towering over the 3 angel's standing before her, worried expressions on their faces.

The angel holding the wand lifted it in his hands and once again red lightning shout out of the tribal looking wand and hit Angel hitting her and streaming right through her and into the ground not even effecting her.

"I think I broke it! Now I'm gonna break you." Angel said lifting her hands and doing this funky movement with them almost like waves with her hands, then stopped and smiled. The angel was scared and confused the ground began to rawer and shake, roots from the ground from tree's suddenly burst from the ground grabbing the angel by its limbs and ripping him to pieces.

Dane looked away as the angel screamed in pain from being ripped apart the pieces suddenly burning into ashes. Dane looked up at the 2 angels left.

Dean couldn't stop watching as Dane's friends ripped through the angel like they were paper.

Sam then realised who they were, "There the element's!"

Dean looked over at Sam "What?"

"There the god's of the elements, god of fire, and goddess of the earth and wood." Sam said surprised and a bit scared of them.

The female angel stepped up with an old looking staff with a blue looking crystal sticking out of the top.

The angel looked up at the goddess of earth and smiled "I know your weakness."

"Oh yeah, you think so huh?" Angel said moving her hands creatively again.

The angel stabbed the staff into the ground and ice began to form over the ground freezing the ground and the roots popping out of the ground heading towards her the goddess frowned and suddenly began to freeze in the matter of seconds the goddess of earth and wood was a solid ice statue looking angrily at the angel standing in front of her.

Emily walked away from Kaine and Dem and up to Angel touching the frozen statue causing it to disappear then reappear beside Eric back to her human forum.

Emily walked over the ice like it wasn't even there like she floated over top of it. "So you like freezing people huh? I dare you to try it on me." Emily said her eyes flashing like lightning, she looked down at the angel and smiled "How would you like to be frozen solid you bitch." Emily said raising her hands as the wind began to pick up thunder rolled in and lightning clashed through the sky slithering like snakes in the dark night.

The angel looked terrified as the staff seemed to refreeze the ground and leave the girl unaffected by the staff. The wind picked up and swirled around the female angel causing her to drop the staff and hug herself from the blistering cold wind. Ice began to form over the angel and her skin turned blue as she couldn't move anymore. The angel's body was frozen in seconds. Emily smiled and lifted her right hand closed it into a fist sending lightning out of the sky striking the ice figure causing it to shatter into a billion little shards of flesh. The wind stopped and the lightning and thunder cleared in seconds.

"That wasn't hard at all. Seemed a bit too easy to me?!" she said looking back at Kaine and Dem.

Sam looked to Dean "That's the goddess of air."

Dean looked over at Sam then down to Dane who looked like he had just locked himself inside himself wondering who his friend's were. Dean kneeled down to Dane's eye level Dane looked to Dean with tears in his eyes, "Looks like you, never really know someone even if you've known them for a life time."

Dean didn't really know what to do "I'm sorry Dane." Dean said.

"Don't be, you don't have to live with knowing you were best friends practically family with someone who was lying to you every day of your life about being who they really were." Dane said tears falling from his eyes down his face.

Dem and Kaine looked at each other then back at Emily; Emily looked forward to Castiel "Looks like it's your turn Hun." She said smiling

"Not yet now it's my turn." A voice came from nowhere suddenly the sound of fluttering wings surrounded the area and there was a black women standing beside Castiel.

"Raphael?" Castiel said

"Yes brother I'm here to help you." The angel said. Holding this weird looking helmet thing with flames dancing in it, she pointed it at Emily the goddess of Air and flames began to swirl around her causing the air to disappear leaving her powerless and unconscious returning to her human forum. Kaine ran up to Emily and attempted to touch her when flames came flying at him he had just enough time to shield himself with a metal shield he created with his metal bracelet then smashed the angel in the face with a metallic fist that formed over his right fist causing the angel to fly a few feet backwards and into a grave stone knocking it over. The angel got up and pointed the flame thrower at the teen who was still the same size as before and flames flew across the grass hitting the shield. Kaine blocked the fire but it was becoming too powerful for him and he began to sweet from the heat the metal he was holding began to melt causing him to lose consciousness and fall beside Emily.

The angel smiled at his motionless body when a small wave of water ran into Raphael causing the fire to go out.

Sam said loud enough for Dane and Dean to hear. "God of metal and Goddess of water."

Dean looked over at the girl walking up to the angel Raphael she began to grow taller. Raphael looked at the useless weapon and threw it aside. Then to the young women approaching him. Her eyes swirling purple and blue a crown forming on her head and her nails turned dark blue. A dress of waves and water formed over her other cloths.

The angel looked at her and smiled "What are you gonna do drown me?"

"As a matter of fact yes I am." Dem said lifting her hand suddenly water burst out of her hand and hit Raphael, Raphael seemed unaffected. She lifted her other hand and water burst out of that hand too, hitting Raphael causing him to be pushed back from the force of the water but not really effecting him.

"Is that all you got?" Raphael taunted.

Dem looked at the moon as the moon's raise hit her, "Nope, you haven't seen anything yet." Dem smiled then began to breath water formed from every direction around Raphael a water tornado swarmed the angel.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice came from behind Dem and Sam and Dean.

Dem looked back Sam and Dean did as well to see Castiel holding a sharp tribal looking dagger at Dane's throat. Dane looked at Dean and Sam then to Dem a bit scared but pissed off looking.

"Drop the water or I'll kill him." Castiel said holding the dagger closely to Dane's neck.

Dem dropped her hands and the water fell to the ground soaking into the ground and causing a bit of a puddle.

"Cass let him go, you don't have to do this. Please just drop the dagger!" Dean said holding his hands in the air showing he's not a threat.

Sam watched as the dagger began to cut Dane's skin and blue blood began to drip out.

"Cas please!" Dean said walking towards him slowly.

Castiel looked at Raphael then back to Dean who was steps away from him Dane stood still trying to stop the dagger from cutting him even more.

"I have no choice please forgive me Dean." Castiel said forcing the dagger deeper and deeper into Dane's neck.

Dean looked to Dane who's eyes were changing a different colour the green began to glow red and Dane began to get scary, his hair began to turn black and the cut on his neck began to heal the blue blood dissolving into his skin. Dane's nails grew out a few inches and they were black. Sam and Dean looked at him in shock scared of what was happening not knowing why. Castiel noticed Sam and Dean backing away from them with a scared look on there faces, Castiel looked to Raphael who was terrified. He then looked down to the boy he was holding in his arms, Dane was different the power he sensed from him was evil and unknown something he had never felt before.

"Let me go Castiel." A bunch of voices said from the boy in front of him.

Sudden chills crawled down Castiel's spine.

Dane's claw like hand reached back around Castiel's neck and threw him over his head slamming him to the ground. Castiel looked up at the boy now towering over him looking like a half demon half human thing, both intimidating and scary.

Dane reached down and picked Castiel up by the neck and lifted him off the ground looking up into his eyes Castiel grabbed Dane's hand trying not to be strangled and looked into Dane's eyes they were flickering between red and lime green.

"Dane your not evil fight it!" Dem yelled to Dane worriedly.

Dane looked over to Dem his eyes still flashing, Dean watched as he flickered between good and evil right in front of him.

Sam walked closer to Dane. "Dane?" Sam said trying to get him to concentrate on him.

Dane looked over at Sam "Stay back Sam, I don't want to hurt you!" Dane's normal voice said.

Raphael suddenly appeared behind Dane with a dagger and was about to plunge it deep into Dane's back when the flickering boy dropped Castiel and turned to Raphael and grabbed the dagger and turned it towards Raphael stabbing him in the chest then ripping him apart with his mind. Raphael didn't even have time to blink before he was ripped into pieces all over the ground.

Sam and Dean flinched at the sight of Raphael's body being destroyed.

Dane turned back to Castiel who was cringing on the ground, Dane's hands were shaking from what he just did.

Suddenly the flashing began to stay longer red for a few seconds then green, Dane reached back down to Castiel.

"Dane please this isn't you." Dem said walking slowly over to Dane's trembling body.

"I have no control. Over myself." Dane said tears beginning to swell in his eyes. "Help me. Please!" Dane said.

Dem tried to walk closer to him to touch him but was hit with an electric shock that hurt her a god! Dem flew back into a grave stone looking up at Dane with a freaked look on her face.

"Dem!" Dane yelled watching her hit the stone. "I'm sorry it's taking control of me." Dane said tear's now falling down his cheeks.

Castiel scurried away from Dane as black mist began to forum around him.

Dean saw Sam staring at him with a look to do something on his face. Dean looked at Sam with the same look. Then looked to Dane who looked to be in pain as the mist crept its way around Dane's body. Dean ran towards Dane jumping into the air and grabbing hold of Dane causing them both to fall to the ground, Dean held Dane in protection mode so as not to harm Dane when they hit the ground.

Sam rushed over and touched Dean and Dane, suddenly as they both were touching Dane the flashing slowed to just green, the mist suddenly caught fire and dissolved into the ground. Dane's hair and nails went back to normal and his eyes were glowing emerald green again. Dane lost consciousness in Dean's arms Dem was her human teen looking self again as she ran over to Dean, Sam, and Dane.

"I was never meant to go to Dane's rescue, it will always be you 2, your all he needs now to stop him from choosing the wrong side." Dem said watching Dane in Dean's arm's.

Dean looked down at the boy in his arms. "He looks so innocent. What do we do to keep him this way?" Dean asked Dem.

"That's easy!" A voice came from behind them. They all looked back at Eric who was standing and stretching his back, then began to walk towards them.

"Do what the creator told you to do, trust me it isn't that big of a deal. Sure there will be some sexual tension between you 3 but it will stop Dane from destroying the world." Eric said kneeling down to Dane who was still sleeping in Dean's arms.

"I'm not ready to share that with my brother!" Dean said looking at Sam with an grossed out look.

"You don't have to do it at the same time, he's strong Dane can handle it." Eric said looking at Dane with a erotic smile. "If it was me who had to do it, I would have taken him the first day we met him."

Dean looked at him with a jealous rage ice cold glare in Eric's direction. Eric looked at Dean and put his hands up to surrender to Dean's intimidating stare. Eric looked over at Sam who had a hard on going on in his pants, "I'm gonna wake the other's." Eric said standing and walking towards the people unconscious laying on the ground.

Dean looked over his shoulder not noticing Sam's condition. "Hey where's Cas?"

Same looked over to where Castiel was and no sign of him. "I guess he took off, Didn't want to end up like Raphael." Sam said shifting to hid himself.

Dean grunted in response to Sam then looked down at Dane watching him sleep in his arms.

Dem looked over at Eric who was just standing near the other's she stood to her feet and walked over to Eric leaving Sam and Dean alone with Dane.

Dane's eyes suddenly opened to the emerald green and blue they were before the angel's arrived. Dane sat up in Dean's lap "What happened?" Dane said looking at Sam who jumped when Dane woke. "You're safe Dane everything's going to be fine now." Dean said rubbing Dane's arm Dane looked back at Dean who looked worried but happy. Dean looked into Dean's eyes then remembered what he did.

"Oh my god.. I killed someone." Dane said tears beginning to show again.

"It's ok Dane he was a bad guy, killing bad guys are ok." Dean said.

"I didn't mean to. He didn't need to be killed like that. Oh my god! What have I done. I still feel all that hate it had to take for me to do that. Uhh." Dane said crawling away from Dean's embrace.

"I never want to feel like that again Dean." Dane said curling up to a grave stone freaked out of his mind wanting to get away from the grave yard.

"Dane it's ok were going to find a way to save you from the evil that haunt's your dreams." Sam said inching closer to Dane.

"You saw me tonight, there not just in my dreams anymore." Dane said.

"Yeah and we were able to stop it." Dean said

Dane looked to Sam then Dean with tear filled eyes "How long is that going to work for. One wrong move and I kill everything in my path. I wish I knew how to stop it, I would do anything to keep my friends and family safe even if it means giving myself to god." Dane said wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"You can't give up that easily." Same said.

"If you give you self to god then the world is doomed either way." Dean said not trying to be mean.

"We need you to stay with us." Sam recovered Dean's sentence.

"Please?" Dean said with a sincere sensitive look on his face.

Dane looked at Dean's light green eyes and then to Sam's hazel eyes and saw the want telling Dane they were telling the truth and more.

"I don't know how to fight against the thing inside me, something tells me I don't have what it takes to kill the evil that wants to take over." Dane said looking worried and lost at the ground.

Dean glanced to Sam who was obviously thinking the same thing as Dean "We know a way, but you have to trust us it's the only way." Dean said looking worried about doing what he was thinking.

Dane tried to read Dean's mind but came up blank suddenly Dane began to realize that every time he looked at a facial expression or a movement he automatically knew what it meant. Dane looked at Dean noticed a look that he had seen before but couldn't remember where then looked at Sam and noticed a gleam in his eye that meant happy but worried. Dean grabbed Dane and pulled him in for a hug Dane had no choice but to sit in Dean's lap and hug him back. Dane sat in Dean's lap trying to think of what that look was, he closed his eyes and remembered when he got the scar on his back he began to shake from that memory.

Dean noticed and tried to comfort him "It's ok Dane I got yeah."

Dane suddenly felt something begin to poke him in the butt, _What is that? I hope it's a pocket knife or a gu-_ _NOPE that is not a pocket knife! Oh my god is Dean seriously poking me with! oh my god, yeah he is, why am I shaking again? Bad memory go away not now no, no, no, oh I feel sick, I have to get away Dean stop, Dean stop! _Suddenly Dane had another flashback of a memory and he pushed away and out of Dean's arms. Walking away from both Sam and Dean and walking to a grave stone to get some air.

Dean and Sam looked at each other confused Sam walked closer to Dane, Dean fallowed.

"Are you ok Dane?" Sam asked putting a hand on Dane's shoulder.

Dane jumped and looked back face flushed and scared. "Yeah, Yeah I'm good, I just need a minute." Dane said turning and hiding from Sam and Dean, "You should go make sure the other's are alright. Ok?" Dane said breathing heavily closing his eyes away from Dean and Sam.

"Yeah, alright." Sam said not wanting to leave but not wanting to cause Dane anymore trouble tonight. Sam turned to Dean with a confused look gave Dean a shrug and began to walk in the direction of the other's.

Dean stayed with Dane thinking of something to say. Tears began to fall from Dane's eye's. Dane sniffled and looked into the sky looking at the star's sparkling in the night sky the moon illuminated the night.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Dean said standing behind Dane.

"Don't be sorry, it's perfectly natural to have that happen. I should be the one apologizing! I'm the one with the problem not you. That problem just keep's getting simpler and simpler by the day but I seem to never be able to shake it." Dane said.

"What problem would that be?" Dean asked touching Dane's shoulder.

Dane turned towards Dean, and wiped away the remaining tears then looked into Dean's green eyes with a broken look in his own eyes. Dean focused on Dane then realized what it was with the evidence of his scar on his back and the way he practically jumped out of his arms Dean's bottom lip shook with anger. "Were you attacked… sexually… by someone?" Dean said as softly as he could his voice braking between his words trying not to sound angry.

Dane looked away as his eyes began to swell with tears again.

Dean watched Dane get upset and wanted to kill the person who did it. "When did this happen?"

"When I was… 7... To… 14 years old." Dane slowly answered closing his eyes and a teen's face flashed into his head then back out just as quick as it appeared Dane quickly opened his eyes looking to Dean who looked heartbroken.

"7 to 14?" Dean gulped feeling uneasy, taking a deep breath then began to spoke again. "Do you know who it was?" Dean asked trying not to brake his fist against a grave stone.

"He was my neighbor." Dane said practically whispering to Dean, Dane glanced up at Dean who was looking right at Dane. Dean kneeled down and looked into Dane's eyes with a remorseful look and quickly hugged Dane with a intimate embrace. Dane rested his head on Dean's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dane could feel Dean's chin on his shoulder and his hands rubbing his back. Dane closed his eyes and no memories flashed into his head just the smell and feel of Dean against him filled his head. Dane stopped shaking and began to drift into the man underneath him.

"I'm so sorry Dane." Dean said taking one of his hands and resting it on Dane's head, Dane pushed away from Dean's shoulder and watched Dean for a moment sinking into the colour of his eyes. Dane suddenly felt something he had never felt with another person before. He felt as though there was nothing to worry about and that all the bad things in his life were gone for good when he looked into Dean's eyes. Dane wanted to touch Dean's lips but was scared to be rejected so he just watched him slowly taking in every detail of Dean's extremely attractive face. Dean watched Dane as he looked him over Dean wanted to kiss Dane but wasn't sure this was the right time he suddenly saw Dane's eyes look to his lips and Dane bit his own making Dean realize they both wanted the same thing. Dean slowly closed the gap between them Dane noticed Dean moving closer to him Dane licked his lips then filled the space between them.

Dane's lips touched Dean's, Dean closed his eyes suddenly Dean saw fireworks and church bells rang in his head cheers from people filled his head Dean had never felt anything like it ever before in his entire existence. Dane closed his eyes as Dean's lips touched his and he saw fire works the sun set and rise, bells of every kind rang in his head, colourful lights flashed in his head, and scream's from people filled ever space in his head. Dane began to get a hard on for the first time in a very long time. Dane felt Dean's tongue slip onto his bottom lip asking for entrance, Dane opened his mouth allowing Dean inside Dane felt Dean explore his mouth. Dane let Dean take control. Dean felt every inch of Dane's mouth with his tongue and just couldn't stop he wanted Dane more than air. Dean's hand's wrapped around Dane's neck and cheeks and kept kissing the young looking teen.

Dane lifted his hand to Dean's shoulder and the other hands to Dean's neck feeling Dean's tongue inside him slowly tracing over ever space in his mouth. Dane suddenly felt the need to breathe pushing away from Dean and breaking the kiss. Dean opened his eyes looking heartbroken from the loss of Dane's warm mouth. Dane sucked in fresh air and opened his dazed eyes to see Dean itching for more; Dane took a deep breath and swallowed, tasting Dean in his mouth loving it like chocolate. Dane rested his head on Dean's shoulder and began to shake from lack of air. Dean realized what he just did and felt guilty "Shit!" Dean said feeling the boy tremble in his arms. "I'm sorry Dane, I wasn't thinking." Dean said letting Dane go.

Dane lifted himself to look at Dean, "I liked it Dean, I wanted it to happen. It was my first real…" Dane said closing his eyes remembering being forced by the teen he saw earlier in his head. "Kiss." Dane finished saying opening his eyes to see Dean looking at him with a bit of a smile.

Kaine opened his eyes looked up at the bright moon suddenly feeling the urge to look towards Dane and Dean, Kaine stretched then looked at them seeing Dean kissing Dane. Kaine looked around at the other's at Sam who was helping Emily to her feet, Eric who was talking to Angel, and Dem who was looking towards Kaine noticing him then looked in the same direction as he was at Dean and Dane. Taking a deep breath Dem broke the contact and looked to Kaine who rejoined the glance, Dem smiled then looked away Kaine looked back again watching as they broke the kiss. Dane's head fell to Dean's shoulder Kaine looked to the ground and feeling a sudden excitement rush through him.

"I was your first kiss?" Dean asked.

"Yeah my first real one anyways." Dane said wishing it could be his actual first without the regret of the past knocking on a door in his head. "It was amazing Dean." Dane said looking over at the rest of his friends all waking up from the previous fight.

Dean watched Dane look away and then realized they weren't alone in the cemetery.

"We should rejoin everyone." Dean said standing to his full height, stumbling from resting on his heals for so long.

Dane watched Dean stand and agreed looking to Dean's crotch who also had a hard on then Dane realized he was hard and smiled at the feeling of it pressing against his pants. Dean looked down to see a bulge in his pants hoping it was dark enough that everyone else wouldn't see then noticed Dane looking at him, Dean smiled then grabbed Dane's hand and began to walk towards the rest of the group hoping it would go down by the time they reach the rest of them. Dane walked with Dean thinking about something else trying to get his hard on to go away suddenly it began to he sighed in relief just as they reached the group of people sitting on the grass.

Kaine watched Dane as he and Dean walked into the dimly lit circle of people. Dean looked down and saw that he had gone down as well letting go of Dane and walking over to his brother. Dane sat on the ground and grimly smiled at the ground between his legs.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine Sammy." Dean said smiling at Sam.

Sam smiled and looked over to Dane who was smiling and staring between his legs then back to Dean who was standing against a grave stone smiling as well.

Kaine crawled over to Dane and sat next to him. "I saw what happened." Kaine said. Dane looked to Kaine and blushed bright red. "What?" Dane said shocked.

"It's ok as long as you wanted it to happen. Dane I'm not trying to get you in trouble, I just want to know if you're ok?" Kaine said watching Dane smile excitedly behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine Kaine." Dane said realizing he watched his friends turn into god's in front of his eyes his smile suddenly turned sad.

"What's wrong Dane?" Kaine said lifting Dane's chin with his hand. Dane broke away from the contact looking for the right words to say. "Nothing… I'm just, really tired." Dane said looking back at Kaine who didn't believe his words but spoke like he did.

"Okay, we'll talk on Monday at school." Kaine said standing to leave Dane alone.

Angel stood to her feet, Emily, Eric, Dem, and Kaine fallowed they all gathered around Dane. Dane looked up at each of them with a sad look in his eyes.

"I don't know what to say to any of you." Dane said.

"Were sorry Dane, but we swore not to say anything or show you anything unless it was absolutely necessary." Dem said kneeling down to Dane.

"This is to much for one night, we should save this for Monday." Dane Said standing and walking towards Sam and Dean shaking the thoughts from his head. Dem wanted to stop him and hug him but she decided at the last minute not to. She just watched Dane walk towards the guy he was kissing earlier and realized tonight wasn't the night to talk about the truth. Kaine, Emily and angel looked after Dane.

"I feel so horrible for not saying anything until tonight." Emily said walking to her bag.

"We should go and let them get Dane to bed." Eric said looking to Kaine who wondered if he knew. "Oh you know what I mean." Eric said rolling his eyes. Walking over to his car. Looking back at Dane then yelled. "See you Monday Dane, have a good night, sleep well." Eric said opening the car door to the driver side. Dane looked back at Eric with a straight face and waved anyways Dem walked to the passenger side and looked back at Dane who was still waving she waved back at him and got into the car closing the door behind her. Eric started the car and drove off.

Emily looked over at Dane and smiled at him, "I'll see you Monday ok?"

Dane looked at her and smiled a fake smile. "Yeah have a safe drive home." He said watching Kaine and Angel fallow her down the road away from the grave yard. Dane stood in front of both Dean and Sam waiting for the second car engine roar in the distance.

"Lets go!" Dane said walking away from Sam and Dean watching him curiously.

Sam and Dean walked out of the grave yard fallowing Dane down the dark road. Dean couldn't help but stare at Dane's butt and his legs walking forward he notice it was sexy how Dane walked up the road. Sam watched Dane walking up the road wondering what had happened between Dean and Dane.

Dane walked down his drive way Sam and Dean still fallowing behind him. Dane crossed the lawn and walked up the steps of the porch then turned to Sam and Dean.

"I'm sorry for lying to you both and causing you so much trouble." Dane said looking at there feet.

Sam kneeled down to Dane's eye level. "You did what you thought was right no hard feeling here." Sam said giving Dane a hug then standing to his feet again.

Dean looked to Dane and smiled "I'm not mad at you, but next time don't sneak out let us know what's going on. You can trust us now, with anything." Dean said.

Dane glanced up at Dean and smiled "I know that now." He said walking forward hugging Dean around the waist. "Thanks for everything Dean, Sam." Dane said letting Dean go and looking to Sam with a smile.

"No problem kiddo" Dean said brushing his hand through Dane's hair.

Dane turned and opened the front door walking into the house and closing the door then walked to his room. Sam walked away from Dean, Dean slowly made his way off the porch and onto the front grass. Sam walked around the house making sure the house was secure for the night. Dean walked over to in front of the big window of Dane's room and looked in seeing Dane sitting on his bed, Just sitting there. Sam walked across the back deck taking his flash light looking for anything unusual. Dane stood and walked over to his stereo took a black CD and placed it into the CD player then pressed play. Dean stood outside a few feet away from the window suddenly began to hear a small based sound Dean walked closer hearing word of a song he had never heard before, it was slow. Sam suddenly heard a sound like music playing on low so he fallowed it as it got louder he walked up to a window with a light coming from it, he looked inside to see Dane standing in the middle of the floor staring at the stereo were the music was coming from then walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. Dean watched as Dane sat on his bed and began to rub his legs with his hands over his pants dean had an idea what he was doing and looked away not wanting to intrude on Dane's privacy but couldn't help it and looked back. Sam watched Dane unbutton his pants and unzip his zipper Sam wanted to walk away and let Dane have time to himself but couldn't help but watch the beautiful boy touch himself. Dean watched Dane reach into his pants and begin massaging himself. Dean licked his lips wishing it wasn't so easy to watch this. Dean looked around for his brother hoping he wouldn't come around the corner asking questions he really didn't want to answer to his own brother. Sam watched as Dane took his other hand and slipped it under his shirt and began to rub his chest. Sam looked over his shoulder for his brother hoping he wouldn't come around the corner and have to explain what he's doing looking into Dane's window after hearing nothing but the calm night he looked back through the window and watched Dane lay back onto his bed and began to massage himself faster.

Dean watched as Dane slowly pulled off his pants revealing sexy thin muscular legs and Danes sexy blue underwear covering him. Dean suddenly felt himself harden in his pants and a sudden rush of excitement washed over him Dean reached for his hard on and began to rub it over his pants beginning to breathe heavily outside Dane's window in the dark night. Sam watched as Dane took his hand and slowly massaged the inside of his thigh and the other rubbing his hardening cock. Sam began to feel himself getting hard from the sight. Dean unzipped his own pants and reached into his pants and began to rub his hard cock slowly pumping the shaft as he got even harder.

Dane slowly slid his right hand out of his underwear and under his shirt moving it up and over his head but leaving it on around the back of his neck and shoulder's like a backwards tank top. Then reached back down his thin muscular swimmer's body to his underwear and slowly slipped his hand back on his hardening member. Sam watched as Dane rubbed himself and his upper body, and began to rub himself slipping his hand into his pants and rubbing himself in the tightness of his jeans. Sam moaned lightly as the feeling of contact flushed through his mind. Dean watched as Dane slowly arched his back and slid his dark blue underwear off of his sexy legs and around his ankle, Dean moaned wishing he could be touching that beautiful body right then and there. Taking out his hard cock and rubbing it in front of the window with the boy just on the other side doing the same as himself.

* * *

Well that was different. Please Review.


End file.
